2nd Chances
by MysteriousCavaliersFan
Summary: Amy is on break at Heartland. Old feelings resurface but what's different? Follow Amy and Ty and the rest of the Heartland gang! Chapters will get longer, promise! Come on! It will be worth reading, eventually. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you"_ - Homecoming by Hey Monday

* * *

Amy sighed as she walked up the drive to Heartland, something she hadn't done in over a year. Due to college, being in Arizona, then the following year helping Alfredo.

She waved her cab off and continued up the drive, taking in the appearance of Heartland. It looked so different, but yet it looked the same. It was astonishing.

She smiled widely as she saw all the activity. She knew, via Lou, that they were thriving, but she hadn't figured they were doing this well. The place was full! The paddocks were over-flowing with horses and yet there were still horses sticking their heads over the stalls! She couldn't help but gape. She also saw that their three training rings were all occupied.

And one made her glow with pride. Spindle, her colt. She wanted to, right there and then, run to see her bay colt, but didn't want to interrupt Joni's session. In the other training ring, she saw a familiar horse. With a familiar man. A pair she thought she'd never see together again. Dazzle and Ty.

And in the last arena she saw Heather working with a yearling that was giving her a run for her money. Amy fought back the urge to roll her eyes, but let a giggle escape and made her way to the house, suitcases in hand.

"AMY!!" Amy jumped as Lou, who was un-noticed by Amy, screamed and ran at her to embrace her younger sister in a bone crushing hug.

"Lou, can't breath." Amy choked out.

"Oh," Lou said sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that." she grinned. "We all miss you so much! You're hair is adorable! You finally got layers! It shows off your pretty grey eyes." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Looks like it's all going well." Amy said looking around at the kitchen.

"It'd appear so…but…" Lou hesitated.

"But, what Lou?" Amy asked Lou suspiciously.

"I was waiting to discuss this with Grandpa when you got here. But I might-as-well give ya a head's up." she paused. "We are having some issues with one of our stable-hands."

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Heather. I know she's been trying but…she doesn't belong here. She's changed since she had started here. She's just…really messing up. She used a racing whip yesterday and she just isn't like Ty, Joni, you, or mom. I think we should fire her." Amy stopped listening after the whip part.

"She used a WHIP on one of our horses?!?!" Amy asked incredulously. "What did Grandpa say about this?"

"He said it was up to you." Amy shook her head.

"She needs to be done away with! Which horse?"

"A yearling." Amy nodded. Must of been the one she was working with. No wonder it ddin't cooperate! "I'll get rid of her. I never was partial to her anyway."

"Let's go now."

* * *

**AN -- Kind of a short chapter, I know. But I had sudden inspiration! And a sudden hate for my horrible other story (Heartland ~ Second Chances). Which I wrote when I was really young. Long before '08. Anywho...the next chapter will get a little, or way interesting. Likely the latter. :D  
****R&R please???  
****Thanks a bunch!!! :)  
TRK :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night" - _Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lou and Amy took off toward the house, gabbing about random subjects. Amy grabbed her barn boots to change, where as Lou slipped on flip flops.

"Hey, Lou?" Amy said abruptly; pausing, her hand on the old screen door; when thinking about someone. "Where's my little niece at?" she asked.

"Grandpa took her to the store with him. He loves that little girl." Lou answered; grinning; showing her flawless, pearly teeth.

"And Nancy?" Lou giggled.

"She volunteers at a homeless shelter cooking for the needy. The needy are extremely lucky." Amy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So...how's everyone?"Amy asked Lou, sitting down on the house's front steps.

"Everyone's good...I suppose." Lou sat down beside Amy. "Scott wants to move but I don't. What with everything that's gone on you know. And I want Holly to know her family. Grandpa, Nancy, you...Matt. Mr. and Mrs. Trewin." Amy just nodded. "Plus I don't know if I can leave my little sis alone! What with all those hot college guys knowing her number..." Lou dodged as Amy tried to smack her arm.

"Everyone would be lost without you guys. I know I'd miss you. And your bad sense of humor."

"Thanks Amy. That means a lot coming from you." she hugged Amy as realization dawned on her face. "Hey! My humors not _that_ bad...is it?" Amy gave her a look, to which Lou glared at. "Fine! I do have some bad humor... Well, should we get rid of Heather now? Or wait for Grandpa?"

"Let's wait. I want to see Ty and Joni." Lou gave Amy a sly smile. "And the horses."

"Right. Mhm, what you said." Lou stood up and helped Amy to her feet. "Race you." they then took off running for the barn. Only streaks of blond and brown hair were seen.

~*~*~

**Awhile Later**

~*~*~

"Grandpa's home, so I'll talk to him." Lou said to Amy, making her way out of the barn.

"OK, I'm going to go see Sunny again." Amy moved the opposite way, jogging out to the paddock. She stood up on the strong, white gate that kept the horses in the large pasture. All of Heartland's permanent residences were currently in that paddock, the back paddock. There weren't a lot. Only Sundance, Spindle, Nickel, Jasmine, Bear, Jake, Liberty, Sugarfoot, and Shalom. The other 16 horses were boarders, putting Heartland to it's maximum number of horses.

Amy leaned over and whistled. Sundance led the horses, closely followed by Spindle. Amy grinned at Sundance nipped at him and bucked as he came over to her for a treat. "Sundance, you haven't changed a bit." Amy declared to him.

"He's not the only one." a familiar voice said teasingly. Amy was still on the gate when she turned around so quickly she was headed face first to the ground. But, of course, the owner of the voice wouldn't that happen. "Yep, still the same old klutzy Amy Fleming."

"Ty!" Amy whined, glancing at Ty's calloused hands that casually held Amy's waist. "You scared the crap out of me!" He just grinned in return. His emerald eyes sparkled teasingly, as he set her down.

Ty hadn't changed too much. His dark brown hair was a little longer, seemed to fit the current style, which surprised Amy since he was never one to follow style. His clothes looked the same except he had on a pair of tight Wranglers. And his eyes were the same color emerald that they'd always been. And they still killed her.

"So...how's Pasta Sauce guy doing?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"I...don't know. I broke up with him awhile ago."

"Oh." Ty said leaning against the gate and looking out into the paddock.

"How's everyone? You? Joni? Heather?" Ty avoided Amy's gaze.

"I think I'm going to marry her." Amy's good mood faltered and faded away.

"Oh, well, uh congrats." Amy wasn't sure whether or not to ask the question that came to mind. She did though. "Do you love her?"

Ty was quiet for awhile. Just as he was about to say something they were interrupted by Lou calling "AMY? TY?" Amy rolled her eyes and sighed mentally.

"Over here!" Ty hollered. He seemed a little irritated but then again maybe not. "Where's the fire?" Ah, back to his sayings. He needed to be more witty with his remarks. Amy made a mental note to help him come up with some wittier remarks.

"Heartland meeting." Lou said back, seriously. "Now." Amy could tell her sister was really pissed off. She hadn't seen Lou so mad or serious in a long time.

"What -" Amy began asking but her sister silenced her with a look. Without awaiting a response from Ty or Amy, she stalked off to the house. Ty turned back to Amy, eyebrows raised.

"What was _that _about?" Ty asked, eyeing Lou's retreating back.

"I think I know." Amy said heading for house, leaving Ty scrambling to catch up.

* * *

**A/N -- Here's chapter 2! I really should be doing something else (cough cough 4-H stuff cough cough)...but oh well! I'll request 5 reviews for my next update! Please??**


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same, we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
The friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good - Ignorance by Paramore_

* * *

Back at the house Amy hurried inside the old white farm house, the screen door slamming behind her. But what Amy saw made her stop in her tracks. Joni glaring with such vigor and Heather glaring back at her. Amy took a quick glance at Lou before avoiding her gaze. Lou looked poised to kill. Even Grandpa looked pissed, which didn't happen too often with him.

"What the _hell_ do you think you were doing Heather?! What the in the _WORLD_ would possess you to use a whip and _HIT_ our horses? Don't you know better?! Or are you that _stupid_?!" Lou screamed at Heather from across the table, griping it tightly. Obviously, trying to surpress hitting Heather.

"Lou, calm down this instant. There is no need for screaming in this house." Grandpa replied in a firm and steady -- yet calm -- voice. Lou sighed angrily before flopping down on the chair, slouching.

"Lou, what the f - " Ty began, before Amy cut him off, going off on him.

"Don't talk to my sister that way! I saw Heather with Spindle. She had a whip and she used it on him! It goes against EVERYTHING I believe in Ty. Everything WE believe in. I thought you of all people would recognize that. But obviously that dumb bitch changed that didn't she?!" Amy says to him coldly. She turns back to address Heather. "Get your ass the hell off of our property. And don't you DARE come back!" Heather glared at Amy, but took off none-the-less. Screen door slamming as she took off, getting into her foreign piece of shit car and taking off.

Ty looked at Amy, at the same time that Amy looked at Ty. Ty shook his head angrily, his face showing disgust. He opened his mouth to say something -- but changed his mind, turning on heel to head out the door slamming the door behind him. Amy watched as he fished his cell out from his pocket and dialed a number, probably Heather no doubt.

Amy crossed her arms before turning back to Grandpa and Lou. "Well that went well!" Amy exclaimed sarcastically.

Joni, who hadn't said anything the entire time sighed quietly and murmured under her breath, "I am so glad that dumb blond bitch is gone." Amy smiled, a genuine smile at her, admiring her quietness throughout that whole thing.

"I am too." Amy replied quietly, in deep thought. "But I hope it didn't cost us Ty, too." She added, seeing Ty head off towards the barn. "I'll go check on him. Holler for us when supper's ready." Amy made a move to head out the door when Joni added.

"I'll go with you, Ames." Joni said, dumping the remnants of her coffee down the sink and hurrying to the door where Amy was standing, waiting for Joni. When Joni was close to the door Amy headed out, holding the door for Joni.

"Thanks." Joni says, somewhat lightly. "So, how's everything at college?" Amy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Same old, same old; as always." Joni smiled lightly at Amy as they neared the barn.

"I know how you feel, Amy, been there done that. Not fun. At least you have Alfredo." Amy groaned.

"Ugh! Don't remind me of him!!!" Joni's face must have looked surprised, which made Amy feel the need to add; "You don't want to know...So, how's Heartland been?"

By the time Joni opened her mouth to respond Ty came walking out of the feed room, headed the opposite way. Not seeing Amy or pretending to not see her.

"Sorry, give me the update later, kay?" But before Amy gave Joni the chance to reply Amy was running down the long isle towards Ty.

***FIRST PERSON - AMY POV***

I ran down the isle as fast as my legs would carry me towards Ty. "Ty!" I called. He spun around on heel, facing me. His green eyes...unreadable.

"Amy." he acknowledged, turning back on heel and continuing to walk along, at a fast pace.

"Listen Ty, about Heather -" I began.

"No, you listen Amy." Ty snapped, stopping and turning back around. "I am tired of _ME_ listening to _YOU_. Now it's time for _YOU _to listen to _ME_." He took a breath. "How dare you do that to me. To Heather. The people who have been here when you abandoned Heartland. Abandoned me. _YOU_ were the one to break up with me. Who said I ever really agreed?! Now _you're_ jealous so you're making up LIES about Heather to get her fired." I felt my mouth drop in shock at Ty's outburst.

"But Ty - "

"Amy, we aren't the same as we were before. You're at college, I'm here. We both have our seperate life's and I think we should stay out of each other's life's. I guess it's YOU who can't accept that this change is good. In fact, the best thing that ever happened to us."

* * *

Wow. ^.^ Can't believe I used all that bad language...I apologise for that. But it does seem more realistic, does it not? Whatcha think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Ty's PMS-ing! And sticking up for Heather! BAD TY! May seem a little OOC, and I apologise, but I love me some drama!!! So drama it is!! I promise it will get better as I go here...

I want all opinions! PLEASE R&R!

I am requesting 11 reviews! 0_0 Alot I know but I got 10 last time....;) And I apologise for the lack of update! I had one all written, ready for Christmas, when it *poof* disappeared. AGH! Needless to say I had to start from scatch! I do apologise for the lack of updates though, guys! Bear with me!

Love y'all!!! MCF


	4. Chapter 4

_I watched her for awhile but I didn't like her walk_  
_She came across kinda cheap to me_  
_But hey hows that my fault_  
_She looked at my man like he didn't have on a stitch_  
_Somebody tell that girl_  
_To step up to the plate_  
_I wanna Pitch_  
_Little Bitch ~ Crazy Ex-Girlfriend by Miranda Lambert_

* * *

Amy backed up as if she had just been brutally slapped in the face by Ty. "Ty," she started, taking a step towards him.

"No, Amy. Don't "Ty" me anymore. You're just jealous because I love Heather now. You're just jealous because she's my everything and you are nothing to me." Amy took two steps back for the step she had taken forward. She looked taken aback and hurt by his cruel remarks.

"Okay, Ty. If you love that fucking fat ass whore so much, then just go screw her! I'm sure you can even use my bed if you'd like, so that can be you revenge upon me for firing your girlfriend. I can't help but think I fired the wrong person." Ty gaped in disbelief.

"Amy - "

"NO, it's MY turn to talk now. I may be a crazy ex-girlfriend or whatever the hell you wanna call me. But I will not stand to be walked on by you or her. If you have a problem with my choices that I make, in honor of my mom, then you can leave." She paused, pissed. "And for the record - she changed you, Ty. You should get a fucking refund." Without further hesitation Amy shakily unbolted Sundance's stall door and climbed onto him bareback. And she was off - just like a bullet from a gun.

"AMY! NO! COME BACK! THAT TRAIL ISN'T SAFE!" But Amy ignored his words as she allowed Sundance to gallop, holding on to his mane.

"Yes Sundance! Faster! Faster!" she called into the wind. "Take me farther yet, boy. Take me as far as we can go!" He kept up his mad gallop, nearly throwing Amy off in the process.

"Amy! Stop it! You're hurting him and the bridge on the trail is out!" Amy twirled around to see Ty galloping just as wildly on Dazzle. He was bare backed as well, and as Dazzle's gallops turned to canters, he looked fast. Very fast. Fluidly fast and smooth.

Before she could stop Sundance, he stopped himself. Skidding to a hault. Amy looked over the end of cliff, where the bridge was missing.

And suddenly, she felt herself flying off of Sundance and faintly heard Ty screaming her name.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for lack of updates (I was waiting for my 11 reviews!) Anyway, what do you all think about my cliffie? Will Ty save her, or is Amy doomed? **  
**I am going to be mean and require 16 reviews before I update! :) Cause I am evil! :-))**

**MCF**


	5. Chapter 5

_Every now and then I get a little lost_  
_My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed_  
_Every now and then I'm right up on the edge_  
_Dangling my toes out over the ledge_  
_I just thank God you're here - You Save Me by Kenny Chesney_

* * *

**Ty POV**

No! Amy can't go! She can't! She doesn't know that the bridge is out. She'll kill herself and Sundance. She can't. She can't do this to me.

"I still love her." The words shocked me as they came out, and I saw the truth in them. I didn't love Heather, I never did and never could. I just dated her because, well...I don't know why I dated her. But that was a thought for another time. Right now Amy was in trouble.

"Ty?" I heard Joni call my name.

"It's Amy. We said some things to each other and I hurt her. Not physically, of course. But she was hurt and she took off bareback on Sundance at a gallop and she doesn't know the bridge it out. I have to save her!" And I was at a full on run. Running straight to Dazzle. He was the one horse I could trust enough to ride bareback. Boy, was I glad to have him back.

"I'll grab Spindle, he should be alright."

"I'm riding Dazzle. I have to stop her. Now! Make sure you tell Lou!" I call, grabbing a lead and hooking it quickly to Dazzle's halter. The rope in case (God forbid) I needed to loop it around Sundance to get him to stop.

Without a further thought about it, I swung myself up and over Dazzle's back. It felt weird being barebacked on Dazzle...The last time I rode bareback was the last time Amy was home from college. It definitely felt weird. It made me feel like me again.

"Let's go Dazzle." I nudged him a bit roughly and he took off like a shot out of a gun. Within a good minute Amy and Sundance were in my sight. Dazzle let out a loud whinny as his canters got faster and faster and turned into wild gallops.

"Amy!" I heard myself scream against the wind. Against the force. "Stop it! You're hurting him and the bridge on the trail is out!" She whirled around to look at me and I couldn't help but want to scream. We reached where the bridge was out. Sundance realize this and skidded to a dead hault. But Amy didn't realize it until it was too late. She was going over his head...I felt like it was in slow motion.

"Tyyyyy!" she screamed. She was high up in the air now. I looked down. Bingo. The rope! I had forgotten completely about the rope.

"I'll be damned if I don't save ya Ames." The last time I'd called her Ames was when we were still dating. I realized, as I made the lasso quickly and effortlessly, that I was still in love with Amy Flemming.

* * *

**Lou POV**

"Lou! Lou! LOU!" I looked out from the kitchen window to see Joni running towards the house, her arms flapping wildly. "Grandpa, there's something wrong." I push my chair back as I hasten towards the door to meet Joni. I swing the door open.

"What's wrong, Joni?"

"It's - it's Amy...And...Ty." Joni panted, putting her hands on her knees, breathing heavily trying to get the words out.

"What happened?" I asked her, alarmed. I felt my heart start to beat faster. Even Grandpa's hand on my shoulder (which usually comforted me), offered no support.

"They had...an argument...Amy took off on Sundance bareback at a gallop, and she doesn't know the bridge is out. Ty went to try to save her."

"Oh my God." I wipe the tears from my eyes quickly. "I need to save my little sister."

* * *

AN: Ah yes, I am horrible for doing this. Say no more...You asked for a new chapter, but not a continuation from the last one. But thank you, my sweet reviewers, for 19 wonderful reviews! You all are much too sweet!

For the record I will not get a writer's block (lol), I will update soon (school for me is done wednesday), and I plan on not giving up (Sarah). Anyway, thank you all for the very sweet reviews! I feel so special and very much loved!

Also, keep an eye out. I am planning on doing a Heartland one-shot, or possibly another story. So faithful reviewers, I suggest you put me on a watch. And if you have a story idea, feel free to request it (wow - I'm taking requests now! haha) if you want to see what I can do with it. I want to write what my fans want me to write (I will try, I am actually busy writing 2 novels of my own I wish to publish someday (1 being about horses)). Anyway, yes review. I want hmmm, 25. (I know I am demanding!)


	6. Chapter 6

_"That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_  
_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' it_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still Harder_  
_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken" _- What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts

* * *

**2nd Chances  
****  
**Chapter 6

Ty cried silent tears sitting along side Lou and Jack; whom were both having a hard time staying strong. His mind going over the events of this past week. Wondering what had gone wrong. He dropped his head in his hands and broke down when Lou picked up Amy's cold, lifeless hand and held it in her own. It was all his fault Amy was in here. If he would have just believed what her and everyone else said about her. He did learn it was true, the hard way. And he now believed Amy. Which was why he broke up with Heather shortly after Amy's accident. She wanted him to quit working at Heartland and stay away from Amy; both of which Ty knew would be impossible for him. He didn't like her, or love her, anyway. Actually he didn't know what he saw in her anyway. Or why he was dating her. She was a blonde (he disliked dating blondes), and she acted so fake and unreal. Her nails, her supposed "love" for horses, her lying, and her cheating on Ty. His perfect girl was a brunette girl, very real, loves horses for real, and would be true and loyal. Ty knew exactly who his ideal person is. Or, was.

"Now, now you two." Jack said, wiping away his tears. "Amy wouldn't want us to cry for her...She loved us all very much and loved Heartland just as much as anything else." Ty knew he was right. Amy would be livid if she saw them now...

He can't believe he may have missed his only chance to tell her that he loved her. His last chance. He should've never told her he wanted to marry that witch Heather. He knew how it hurt Amy. Maybe that's why he did it, to hurt her. To see that she felt the same. That she still loved him too.

Well, he should've known his answer in that moment but NO, nooooo he was being "stupid" (as he thought) and went further with the "I act like I care about Heather when I don't" show.

"It's all my fault..." Ty moaned.

"It is NOT your fault Ty Baldwin!" Jack exclaimed. "Amy knew about the bridge. Or at least she had. It probably slipped her mind in the moment."

"Hello," a new voice says entering the room. "I'm Amy's doctor, Doctor Goodena..." the woman says, shaking Jacks hand and giving empathetic looks to Ty and Lou (both still crying). "How are you all related to Amy?"

"I'm her grandfather," Jack said, "That's her sister, Lou, and our stablehand Ty."

"Stablehand?" The doctor asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"We run Heartland, we rescue and rehabilitate horses using natural methods." Jack briefly explained.

"Oh, Heartland? This is pretty cool! So this would be Amy Fleming? What happened? Was it an accident on a horse?" Doctor Goodena asked.

"She was riding bareback, didn't know the bridge was out. The horse stopped and she flew over the horses head and landed in the water. She hit her head and would have drowned had I not got to her. But she wouldn't have been riding bareback if I hadn't been there to begin with." Ty said emotionlessly. "No sooner than I get her back in my life, then she leaves again."

"Wow...If you all don't mind, may I ask you to leave the room while I examine her? Her test results have come back in, by the way."

"That's no problem at all ma'am...Come on now Lou...Ty." Jack held the door open for the two of them and followed them out, wordlessly closing the door behind them. Lou collapsed on a chair, sobbing onto her knees while Ty just sank into a chair. "I'll be right back you two. I need to make a few phone calls. I'm going to call Tim, Scott, Nancy, and Joni so they all know what's going on."

Ty put his hand on Lou's shoulder gently. "I'm sorry Lou, it's all my fault..." Lou stopped for a moment and looked at Ty.

"It's NOT your fault. My sister shouldn't have done that! She knew better than that...She knew better Ty."

"I suppose..." Ty replies half-heartedly, still finding himself to blame. "Do you think she'll be ok?" he asked, striping all emotion from his voice.

"I hope so Ty. What's Heartland without Amy?"

* * *

AN - Soooo sorry for the lack of update! But here it is! Tadaaaa!

Shall I kill Amy so I can have Ty for myself? Muwhahahaaaa!

You all have to wait and see!

23 reviews please ;) I got over 27 last time! WOOT! Keep reviewing guys! I LOVE YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

2nd Chances

Chapter 7

* * *

Days turned into weeks and there was still no change in Amy Fleming. Her family and friends all came into the hospital in flocks to visit the unconsious Amy. Including Matt and Soraya whom left college temporarily to see Amy. Many tears were shed over Amy and hope was quickly fading. Ty had sunk into a huge depression because his biggest fear was happening. Amy was gone, and she may never come back.

Dr. Goodena called the Fleming family in to have a word about Amy. Lou, Jack, Ty, and Scott all immediately feared the worst; Amy would be taken off of life support and left to die. None of them wanted to loose her but reality hit them like a wave of cold water. Amy really HAD been in a coma for a month now, and showed no signs of coming out of it. And, if she did come out of it, chances were she'd be severely mentally scarred or disabled. Or she'd have to learn everything all over again.

"Thank you everyone for coming in to discuss Amy today," Dr. Goodena began. Lou choked back a small sob and Scott squeezed her hand tightly, looking very close to tears himself. Jack sat in his seat with a somber, but sad expression appearing on his face. However before Dr. Goodena could continue her speech, there was a knock at the door. Dr. Goodena rolled her eyes and said "Come in! This had better be important!" A nurse popped her head in.

"I apologize profusely for interrupting Dr. Goodena but there has been a breakthrough with one of your patients."

"I am sorry," Dr. Goodena hastily apologized, "but I must excuse myself for the time being." Without another word she was gone, leaving Amy's small family there to think about what was to happen to the horse girl they loved so very much.

About two hours later Dr. Goodena returned. She no longer looked somber but was beaming. "I have some great news, finally, for you wonderful folks!" she exclaimed happily. "Amy has finally awoke from her coma." Sighs of relief filled the atmosphere and the heavy huge tension left. "And that's not even the greatest part of it; she's 100% fine. She remembers what happened and can talk and communicate. We went ahead and did some scans of her brain and she is 100% healthy. I have never seen a recovery like this before in my life. It seems so unlikely that it's real. I would still like to keep her for at least a week to monitor her closely." Lou went over to the doctor and slung her arms around her.

"Thank you so much Dr. Goodena! You saved my sister's life!" Dr. Goodena chuckled.

"I don't believe I did... The machines may have kept her alive but your sister truly had an angel watching over her. It's an honest miracle..."

Jack, Lou, and Scott shared a look. They knew who their Amy's guardian angel was and prayed to the Lord to thank Him and Marion for protecting Amy and bringing her back to them at last; Amy would be alright and she would be wholesome. They knew they had Marion to thank especially. They knew she was Amy's guardian angel.

* * *

A/N - Oh my gosh! I am sooooo sooooo sorry for the delay in postings. Life has been really rough for myself and my family. I have been going through my parents seperation and my grandfather who'd been fighting cancer just passed away a little over 6 months ago. It's been rough and hard for me and I look forward to updating this story and my other! And I also have a new story in the works.

I really appreciate you all and your appreciation for my story!

fyi - I am sorry this chapter is REALLY rusty. The next one will be much better and back to my normal writing. PROMISE! :)


End file.
